


Spock

by sageness



Category: ST:TOS
Genre: Crochet, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, yarncraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been, and always shall be, my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Created in fond memory of Leonard Nimoy, honorary grandfather to so many of us.

 

 

Pattern [available here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/369996.html) and [at Tumblr here](http://sageshandmade.tumblr.com/post/138031565262/free-spock-doll-pattern-by-sage).

**Author's Note:**

> Media: yarn, crochet thread, polyester fiber fill.
> 
>  
> 
> [Free pattern now available on Tumblr.](http://sageshandmade.tumblr.com/post/138031565262/free-spock-doll-pattern-by-sage)


End file.
